


One For the Teratophilia Book

by lovemutt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, Furry Adjacent, It is also VERY NSFW please beware, Masturbation, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Overstimulation, This is an Oc Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemutt/pseuds/lovemutt
Summary: I wrote this in a sloppy attempt to get past my hang ups with writing nsfw things as an asexual and overcome some of my sexual repulsion, but I realized it makes perfect bait for all the alien/monster fuckers out there and decided to air my dirty laundry and show you all some alien penis fic.I've attached art of what Rea looks like for you guys.For all my sweet, sweet monster fuckers out there: I love y'all, read my other fics :eyes:
Relationships: No relationships just one dragon and his alien pengis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	One For the Teratophilia Book

**Author's Note:**

> I dub thee teratophiliac. Or xeno?philiac? Is that a thing? Anyway, what's up my horny bro.

Rea drug his hips forward again, face buried in one of the many pillows he had on his bed, a groan barely muffled in the fabric. He hated this time of year every time it came up, he always thought it was insufferable to be tucked on a ship with no way to...take care of the problem, but this year? This year it just seemed to get worse, Rea could barely leave his room. He felt tender, sensitive to the touch, but he just couldn’t stop.

Rea didn’t have the strength to adjust anymore, shaky arms just clutching onto a pillow he lay on like his life depended on it, hips grinding down into the pillow he cared the least about because it was all he could muster right now. He was going to have to scrub his bedding before he felt like he could sleep in it again, but that was a problem for later Rea.

His cock was so tender that he wasn’t sure if he was actually getting off because he was actually building it up, or if he was just so sensitive that a slight wind might make up double over moaning. Did it matter? No, it didn’t. He still ground down against the fabric, hips stuttering from exhaustion but continuing on like a damn champ, wet cock sliding across a crease and making Rea let out another shaky groan. He wanted this damn mating season to be over and done with… As soon as he was done with this. The alien lazily slid his clawed hand down, finding a space between his body and the pillow to trail down to his hips, fingers grasping his cock as he whimpered (no one needed to know that) and slowly moved them instead towards his sheathe.

Icka told him something about how there was another name for it on Earth, and her planet, and probably some others, but he pretty quickly told her he didn’t want to discuss his dick with his friend and she realized it was a little weird.

He was careful with his claws, pressing his fingertips against the particularly sensitive flesh of his sheathe with a shaky sigh, gently rubbing as he ground against his pillow-- Oh, that was much better, why wasn’t he doing this the entire time? Rea’s sighs and groans became less frequent as the alien began to outright moan instead, trying to press his snout further into his pillow as he bunched it up against his arm, tucking his face and jerking his hips quickly back and forth, fingers not quite able to keep up. With a finally, much louder moan that definitely echoed outside of his room, Rea came for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past few days, his pillow now covered in green-tinted cum that seemed to sparkle under the odd lights in his room. The thought of washing his sheets was lost on him as she collapsed onto his bed, panting and wheezing as his tail flicked behind him.

Okay...Okay he was done now, he wasn’t sure he could get anything more out of himself, he felt so sensitive and weak right now, shaking against his pillows and his thighs clenched so tight he thought he might tear something...He was done…

Right after his one more time, he thought as he felt his belly heat up again, rolling over onto his back with a groan and bringing his knee up, hand once more sliding down to find his sheathe and gently prod at the much more tender flesh...


End file.
